Enter The Forbidden Tomb
by Amatsu-Ryo
Summary: A story about Bakura,duh. But not the ordinary, present day Bakura that we all know and love. This is about Bakura as he was in the past, as his ol’ tomb-robbing self! A good story, w plenty of comedy and action.
1. Theft from a thief!

The hot Egyptian sun beat down on the town, making everyone take shelter for the hour that it was directly above head. Bakura, the infamous thief and tomb robber, sat in the shade of a dark, deserted alley examining his plunder for that day.  
  
Quite a good haul, he thought, grinning. He had, in fact, gotten some good trinkets. He had several pieces of jewelry that he had taken from different vendors, a pouch of money from some unfortunate buyer who had not been paying attention, and a woven wool blanket. The most eye catching of all the items was a golden bracelet, studded with rubies.  
  
As Bakura sat examining the items, he suddenly had the feeling that he was being watched. Quietly, he stood up and stood defensively in front of the blanket his plunder was spread out on. He looked down the alley, his fierce eyes narrowing. No one was about; everyone had taken shelter in their homes, until the sun wasn't so hot. No one would be out for at least another hour. Bakura shook his head and turned around, set on looking at his "good haul."  
  
Bakura gasped, but his gasp turned quickly into a snarl.  
  
"Get away from there!"  
  
The small veiled figure looked up, then shoved something down his shirt and darted out of the white haired thief's grip. Bakura corrected himself and saw the kid sprint toward the street.  
  
"Hey, twerp! Get back here with that!!!" Bakura cried.  
  
But the lithe figure paid no attention. Bakura heard him chuckle as he ran, a trail of dust rising from behind him. The tomb robber snarled and took off after the thief.  
  
Hearing the white haired teen give chase, the veiled person took a glance over his shoulder. His eyes widened for a second, then he resumed looking ahead, but his speed increased. Bakura smiled to himself. He could easily easily keep pace with the thief.  
  
The two ran faster and faster through the deserted streets at the back of the market place, avoiding as many people as they could. The figure turned sharply down an alley. Bakura turned and followed. At the end of the alley, he could just see the outline of the person. He was climbing a small fence. Bakura sprinted easily down the to the end of the alley and followed him over the fence. The kid was just now turning out into another empty street.  
  
"Stop! Get back here, miserable little curr!" Bakura shouted. Leaping down from the small barrier, he put on a burst of speed, swerving violently down the street the other thief had turned.  
  
Ah, there he was, racing down the street.  
  
Bakura ran as fast as he had only once before, when he was being chased by palace guards. He was gaining on this thief quickly.  
  
Reaching out, he grabbed the back of the shirt the kid was wearing and threw him.  
  
The kid let out a grunt, but righted himself quickly and caught himself in a crouching position.  
  
Good reflexes... Bakura noted.  
  
As the kid stood up, Bakura clenched his hand into a fist and threw a punch at the thief. But the veiled teen saw the blow coming and crouched down swiftly, sticking out his leg and turning in a 180 ( a sweep kick).  
  
Bakura tried to leap over his leg, but the kick connected to the robber's ankle and sent him sprawling on the ground. The kid took this opportunity to jump up and turn. He had taken only one step when Bakura's hand shot out and grabbed the other's ankle.  
  
"Not this time, brat!" Bakura snarled.  
  
The kid tripped, unable to right himself this time.  
  
Bakura leaped up and jumped on him, pinning the character on his back and holding his wrists down. The smaller thief struggled violently and only succeeded in getting Bakura even more pissed. Bakura's hand curled into a fist again and he smacked the kid on the side of the head. Then his hand moved up and ripped the veil off of the other thief's head.  
  
Long, golden brown hair spilled out from under it, falling on Bakura's hands....  
  
"A GIRL?!" he cried.  
  
"That's right, now get off!!" the girl struggled harder again.  
  
Bakura smacked her head again, and the girl winced. Now that he saw her up close and had had time to actually look at her, he was very aware that she was a girl.  
  
She looked to be about the same age as him, with tanned skin and bright violet eyes. She was actually quite pretty, with out a veil on.  
  
"I said get off!" she repeated.  
  
"Not till you give me that bracelet back, you little thief." Bakura said, gripping her wrists tighter.  
  
"Look who's calling the kettle black. You stole it first." the girl snarled.  
  
"What? How do you know I don't own it, huh?" Bakura replied.  
  
"Because I saw you steal it, from that rich-looking woman in the market place." the girl replied.  
  
"So you've been following me!" Bakura accused.  
  
"I figured I might be able to steal some good stuff away from you. You looked like you knew what you were doing." the female thief grinned.  
  
"And you almost got away from me, too...." Bakura said.  
  
"This isn't the first time I've stolen something. I think my target was too experienced though." the girl's grin widened.  
  
Bakura almost smiled back. "What's your name, kid?"  
  
"I'm not a kid. I'm 16. And my name's Kairi."  
  
"Kairi, huh?" Bakura said. "Well, I think it's about time you returned that bracelet to me."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Just promise you'll get off of me."  
  
"Of course. But bracelet first." Bakura let go of one of Kairi's wrists.  
  
Kairi slipped her hand down the front of her shirt and pulled out a silver bracelet with bright red rubies embedded in it. Handing it to Bakura, she grinned again.  
  
"Now, you know my name, what's yours?" she asked.  
  
"I don't usually give my name out to other thieves...." Bakura replied quietly.  
  
"Oh, come on! It's not like I'll tell anyone that I met you."  
  
"Fine. It's Bakura." he said. Slowly, he moved off Kairi and stood up.  
  
"The Bakura?! The famous tomb-robber/ thief?" Kairi exclaimed as she stood up. "Wow! I never thought I'd get the chance to meet you."  
  
Bakura smirked. It seems my reputation is spreading.  
  
"Yes, I am Bakura." Bakura turned and began to walk away. "Good-bye, Kairi."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The white-haired thief stopped and turned his head to face the girl.  
  
"What now?" he growled.  
  
"Er... well, I was wondering...." the girl began awkwardly.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said 'no'. Now go home."  
  
"You don't even know what I was gonna ask!"  
  
"I said no and I mean no. I don't want you coming with me." Bakura said, turning all the way and glaring at her.  
  
Kairi stood up straighter and glared back. "What if I can prove my skills to you, then can I come with you and work with you."  
  
"WHAT?!" Bakura shouted. "You, work with me? The Great Bakura?! Hell no!"  
  
"I'm very good. I only had a partner once before, but we worked well together. And I can steal basically anything." Kairi said defiantly.  
  
"You couldn't steal from me."  
  
Kairi smiled mischievously and reached down her baggy shirt again. From there, she pulled out a small gold chain with a single small jewel in it. It probably wasn't one of the most expensive thing, but Bakura could've gotten some good money for it. It was one that Bakura had stolen from a street vendor at the very beginning of the day.  
  
"How in the name of Ra did you get that?!" Bakura cried. He hadn't even noticed it was missing.  
  
"The bracelet was one of the best things in your pile. With a thing like that, who would ever notice a small thing like this necklace was missing?" Kairi replied, looping it around her neck.  
  
"You're good. Not as good as me, but I must admit, you have a good eye."  
  
Kairi's grin was the only reply.  
  
"Well...I suppose...." Bakura said, then he stopped.  
  
I could make her test extremely hard, almost impossible. Then I wouldn't have to work with her....  
  
Bakura grinned evilly to himself. Yes, that was the obvious plan to take. If everything went right, she might even get herself caught.  
  
"Alright, kid. I'll give you a test, and if you pass it you can work with me for a while."  
  
Kairi nodded her head and smiled. "Okay then." She paused and looked up at the sky. The sun was no longer directly above the streets. It was just a little after one. "Let's get started soon, people will be coming out to shop now that the sun isn't so hot."  
  
"Follow me." Bakura instructed.  
  
Turning, Bakura led the way back to the small alley where Kairi had stolen the bracelet. After he'd picked up all his finds, the tomb robber grabbed Kairi's arm and roughly began pulling her down a series of dark, cool alleys until the came to the outskirts of town. There, Bakura led Kairi into a small hut.  
  
"Find a veil or something to wrap around your head." he growled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, if you're traveling to town, it's best not to be recognized." Bakura told her as he himself wrapped a tan piece of clothe around his own head, completely covering his white hair.  
  
"No one will recognize me anyway." Kairi said softly.  
  
"Do it now. After this, people will begin to recognize you." the now veiled Bakura growled.  
  
Kairi sighed and began looking around for another piece of clothe. Finding a small white piece, she tucked her golden hair into it and secured it.  
  
"There." She said.  
  
"Good. Now let's go. People will probably be out by now." 


	2. Kairi's assignment

Hello! Well, sorry it's taken me so long to get the second chapter up. I actually have the majority of this story written up already, all I need to do is divide it into the chapters. And I was just waiting for people to review. Unfortunatly, no one's reviewed yet! T_T Sad, huh? Well, maybe if I add a few more chapters, it will entice people to read! MWAHAHA! Enjoy the second chappie of my best fic yet!  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Bakura and Kairi crouched on the top of a roof, looking down on a caravan as it entered the pharaoh's palace.  
  
"You're crazy, tomb robber." Kairi spat quietly.  
  
"That is your test and you must do it." Bakura growled back. Then he smirked. "Unless you've changed your mind and decided that it's too hard to work with the Great Bakura."  
  
Kairi glared at him. "I never back down, and I don't plan to start now. Watch and learn, tomb robber."  
  
Kairi crawled over the edge of the building, landing lightly on the window ledge below. From there, she swung herself to the next window, and the next, until she landed on the dusty ground. She stood up and grinned at Bakura from below. Bakura sternly pointed toward the quickly disappearing caravan. Kairi nodded.  
  
"I'll be waiting at the base of this building." Bakura called softly.  
  
Kairi nodded again and slipped away.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Kairi sighed to herself.  
  
That crazy tomb robber. Of course he would pick the hardest thing! Stealing from a caravan entering the Pharaoh's palace. If I didn't know better, I'd say he wants me to get caught....  
  
Kairi sidled along the rough clay of the house, trailing after the caravan.  
  
Okay, so...I've got to make it look like I'm traveling with this train, and hope to Ra no one will say otherwise....  
  
The veiled girl trotted silently up behind the last cart in the caravan behind 2 rather unruly looking camels. She looked at it for a moment, then slipped up beside the owner.  
  
"Er...excuse me sir...but you see, my mother is sick and I have two little brothers. I'm looking for a way to make a small amount of money to buy some bread for them." Kairi made her violet eyes look as sincere and troubled as possible. She even succeeded in making them water slightly. "Do you think I could help you lead you camels into the palace? I would be happy to lead them in just for some loose change or bread that you may have. Please, sir, I really need it." She let her eyes drop and covered them with her hands.  
  
Oh, come on...this is the worst story I've ever come up with. Who would believe that?  
  
But to Kairi's surprise, she felt a hand grip her shoulder kindly. She looked up.  
  
"Of course, of course you can, child. I will give you as much bread as you need. In fact, you don't even need to lead my camels in."  
  
Kairi tried not to look startled. Instead, she gave a small sad smile. "Thank you for your kindness. I will still lead your camels in for you, to repay you."  
  
The man nodded to her and handed her the camels' leads. Then he turned his attention back to the cart he was pushing.  
  
As the last of the caravan merchants and Kairi passed through the gates of the palace, the guards looked at her suspiciously. Kairi tried to give a small smile, but she couldn't; she was too nervous. The guards looked big and scary.  
  
Oh, Ra, please let me be successful!  
  
Once inside, the man turned back to Kairi, and handed her a loaf of dark brown bread.  
  
"Will this be enough, or do you need more?"  
  
"I think this will be fine. My brothers and mother and I thank you and may the gods always watch over you."  
  
Kairi felt very bad for lying to the man, especially since he seemed so nice. But she tried not to think about it as she turned and began walking toward the gates again. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that the man was now busy rummaging through his cart. Kairi doubled back swiftly and ducked passed him.  
  
Once she was farther down along the length of the caravan, she began looking for the item Bakura wanted her to steal.  
  
It was a golden vase, decorated with pictures of the gods and their servants and priests, with the waters of the Nile playing at their feet.  
  
"It will be small, about this size," Bakura had told her, holding his hands apart about a foot. "and this wide." again he held up his hands, about 8 inches, forming a circle with his hands. "I want you to bring it back for me, and if you do, you can work with me. Agreed?"  
  
Kairi had nodded and moved off.  
  
Kairi searched many of the streets, trying to avoid bumping into people. It wasn't an easy task; the streets before the palace were very crowded.  
  
At last she spied a small stand selling many different novelties, glinting golden in the sun. And there, at the very front of the cart, stood the vase, the very picture of what Bakura had wanted.  
  
But there was a problem: the merchant who owned the cart was watching his items like a hawk. Kairi paused uncertain of what to do. Just as she was pondering, a small boy ran by and bumped her. As he hit her, she had a brilliant idea.  
  
She grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him to a stop.  
  
"Hey, lemme go!!" he cried.  
  
"Boy, would you be nice enough to do me a favor?"  
  
"No!" the kid answered, clawing at Kairi's hand.  
  
"Please? I'll be willing to give you some of my money. Is that enough?"  
  
"NO!" the boy said again.  
  
"What if... what if I also offer to give you a little kiss?" Kairi asked, batting her eyelashes.  
  
The boy stopped struggling and looked up at her. Kairi realized he was only about 12.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. But you have to be a good boy and do as I say. Are you a fast runner?" she asked, letting go of his wrist.  
  
"The fastest in all of Egypt!" he said proudly, puffing out his chest.  
  
Kairi grinned. "Perfect. Now, all you have to do is come with me to that street vendor, and ask him to see something that he has on the back of the cart, where he has to turn his back to me. As soon as I yell run, you had better show me how fast you can run and run towards the palace. Even if he starts shouting at us, you have to promise me that you won't stop for anything, okay...er...what's your name?"  
  
"Odhed." the boy replied. "So that's all I have to do?"  
  
"Yes." Kairi replied. "Can you do that for me, Odhed?"  
  
Odhed nodded eagerly.  
  
"Great. Let's go now."  
  
Kairi led the way over to the cart. The man eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Kairi nudged Odhed.  
  
"Huh? Oh, right! Excuse me, but could we please...er... see that...that box you have, back there?"  
  
"This box?" asked the man, pointing.  
  
"Er...yes."  
  
"I have many important things in there. Will you be careful?" he growled. He clearly didn't trust them.  
  
"Believe me, sir, " Kairi said in a false sweet tone. "My little brother would never do anything bad while I'm here."  
  
The man glared at the children for a moment, then bent down and began rummaging throughout the box.  
  
Kairi lunged for the vase, wrapping it in her arms and leaping down the street.  
  
"Run, kid! Now, run as fast as you can!" she called.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
There you are! The end of the second chapter! Please tell me what you think of it by reviewing. That would be such a bug help! You could also e-mail suggestions to me. One problem though, my trigun.com e-mail is down, so send it to me at rurouni_yuki@yahoo.com I'll update that on my profile too (or try to, at least.). Well, see ya in the next chappie!! 


	3. Why Can't the Guards Stop?

Here we are again. Due to the strange cutting of my fanfic, I've decided that I'll start posting the last paragraph or so of the last chapter, just so everyone knows where we left off. Hopefully people won't get confused. Anyway, I won't keep you waiting any longer! Enjoy the third chapter  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
"Believe me, sir, " Kairi said in a false sweet tone. "My little brother would never do anything bad while I'm here."  
  
The man glared at the children for a moment, then bent down and began rummaging throughout the box.  
  
Kairi lunged for the vase, wrapping it in her arms and leaping down the street.  
  
"Run, kid! Now, run as fast as you can!" she called.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Odhed didn't need to be told twice. He took off toward the palace.  
  
The man jumped out into the street. "Stop, thieves! Come back here! Guards! Guards, thief!"  
  
As Kairi had hoped, the man didn't know which kid to run after. His hesitation cost him dearly.  
  
Not for long, Kairi thought grimly. Not once the guards get here.  
  
Kairi was right. Not long after she heard the man screaming, she heard many feet pounding after her.  
  
"Stop, thief!" a deep voice called.  
  
Oh no! They're getting closer!  
  
The girl turned swiftly around a corner, skidding slightly on the loose dirt of the road. In that small window of time, Kairi felt the gap closing between her and her pursuers.  
  
Go faster, go faster, go faster....  
  
Kairi felt a hand closing in on her shirt. It was almost the exact same thing that had happened between her and Bakura. Only this time there was more at stake. And there were palace guards chasing her, not just another thief.  
  
Suddenly, Kairi was struck with an idea. Skidding to a stop, she hunched over and braced herself.  
  
The guard who had been closest to her saw her stop, but was unable to stop himself. He ran right into the girl and went sprawling on the ground in front of Kairi. She stood up and grinned at the guy laying on the ground, giving him a cute wink.  
  
But Kairi didn't have time to sit and grin at him. A second or so later, the guy was grunting as he pulled himself up, and three more guards came running around the corner. Kairi took off again. She turned down another street, heading in what she thought was the direction of the gate. There, she hoped she could lose her pursuers in the bustle of the market place.  
  
Again, deep voices called out behind her, ordering her to stop. Kairi paid no attention. She turned around another building, and blocking her way was a cart, too tall to jump over. Kairi slid under it nimbly, sliding on the dirt, a large dust cloud forming around her as she stood up. She didn't stay to watch how the guards got around the cart. But as she began running again, she heard a satisfying crash as the fastest guard stumbled into the cart, nearly tipping it over and breaking some of the merchandise. The cart owner began shouting at them, but Kairi guessed that they didn't stay to apologize.  
  
What is it with these palace guards? It seems none of them can ever stop running!  
  
Kairi grinned at her thought and would've laughed, but she was too out of breath.  
  
Ahead of her, she could see the gate leading out of the Pharaoh's market. There were many people streaming in through them. Kairi saw an opening, between two of the carts. She erupted through it, the owners of the carts yelling at her to "be more careful." She could feel herself slowing. If she hadn't made it out of the Pharaoh's market, it wouldn't've been long before the guards were able to catch her.  
  
A lot more people had come out of their homes now that the sun wasn't directly overhead. It made the main market more crowded, thus enabling Kairi a better chance of escape.  
  
Kairi pushed her way through the sea of people, earning angry looks from most of them. Behind her, she could hear the guards ordering people around. She was too afraid to look back, so she tried to ignore it. Instead she concentrated on the sound of her feet pounding on the street.  
  
Now, where was I supposed to meet Bakura?  
  
She couldn't remember what building he had told her. She continued to shove through more people, but the guards, using their authority, were simply telling them to move. They were going a lot faster than Kairi was.  
  
The girl's heart was pounding, and her breath was coming in gasps. She could feel herself tiring. She had hoped that, in the crowds of people, she would have lost or at least slowed the chasers. But no such luck.  
  
Kairi was beginning to get frantic. She was sure that Bakura was nearby but she couldn't remember where their meeting place was supposed to be. She shoved her way to the edges of the crowd, closest to the buildings. Breathing hard, she continued to jog past a dark, empty alley.  
  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shirt and roughly pulled her into the cooling shadows of the alley. Kairi let out a frightened squeak and struggled. A hand clasped her mouth, and she found herself pressed against someone's body. An arm was wrapped around her waist, pinning her arms to her side, and the hand on her mouth was so tight she couldn't even open her mouth. The grip was surprisingly strong.  
  
Kairi was dragged backwards,farther into the shadows, her back still pressed tightly to her captor's body. Fear knotted her stomach and again she struggled, but the vice grip wouldn't let her go.  
  
The guards went rushing by the opening of the alley, never once stopping to look down it. One of them even shouted another order at the imaginary girl they still thought was running in front of them.  
  
Kairi relaxed as the guards went by. Her captor released her suddenly, and Kairi found she could breath again. She whirled indignantly to face the person behind her.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Ooh, a cliffhanger!! What will happen? Who grabbed Kairi? WHEN WILL I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER? That question is an unsolved mystery. I'll try to get it up as fast as I can. Until then, review and tell me what ya think! 


End file.
